Animals
by thisisle
Summary: "Ella," the other woman began, pulling away. "You're still shaking." She grasped Ella's hands in her own, attempting to quell the trembling. "Do you need to calm down again?" Her voice had a surreptitious edge to it, raising Ella's hands to her lips. Or, after S4E5 "Expire Erect", Ella needs another excuse to calm down. With Eve.


Ella Lopez looked down to the bomb beneath her skilled hands, breathing a sigh of relief when she no longer had to disarm it. Her mind was buzzing and her body thrumming with energy. She had psyched herself up to do this, placing faith in God. However, by the time that the LAPD had broken in to the southwestern walls of Lux, Ella stood with a broken faith. She had to have faith in herself, not God. She could disarm a bomb, He could not. Her hands shook when she looked down to them, nearly crying in relief after her revelation. She placed a hand on Eve's shoulder, glancing past her to the floor below them. Lucifer was being tended to, Chloe Decker glued to his side the entire time.

"He's going to be fine, right?"

Ella looked to the woman next to her, pupils still wide and dilated from her high. "Yeah. He'll be just fine," she assured, pulling the girl in for a hug. She laced her fingers through the woman's hair, and allowing her other hand to slip slightly lower down her back. "Your hair is so… _shiny." _It was a repeat of what she'd already said earlier, unrealizing. "So soft," she murmured against the skin of her shoulder.

"Ella," the other woman began, pulling away. "You're still shaking." She grasped Ella's hands in her own, attempting to quell the trembling. "Do you need to calm down again?" Her voice had a surreptitious edge to it, raising Ella's hands to her lips. She placed a kiss on both of them, keeping her gaze level with the forensic scientist's the entire time. Ella's breath hitched, mouth parted, barely breathing. She simply nodded, watching as Eve leaned moved her hands to cup either side of Ella's jaw. She kissed her, deeper and more passionate than the first time.

The two women were somewhat rushed, breaking the severity of the moment. Ella pouted when they separated at the sound of the commotion going on below. She began to straighten out her dress, throwing her hair back over her shoulders, and start to walk towards the steps to regroup, but Eve shot out her hand to hold her forearm. "Wait." The younger of the two stopped in her tracks, looking sideways at her. "Yeah?" She had an expectant gaze, hoping that it had something to do with more calming.

"If you don't have to… you know, report to them down there, let's go up to the penthouse?" She had a knowing grin teasing on her red lips, and turned to face Ella now with a sultry sway of her hips. "Lucifer won't be up there for a little while, I know that for certain. That detective will be going with him to the hospital." She cocked one eyebrow, biting her lips and smiling. "Maybe I can help you relax and wind down for the night." She watched as the other female looked past Eve to the people down below, looking for any authorities. She started to open her mouth to reply, but stopped to look once more to ensure she would not be sought after. Then she had an excited toothy grin on her face, nodding emphatically. "Yes!" She squealed, immediately looping her arm in Eve's. "Lead the way?" she asked, giving a sidelong glance. Her partner nodded, taking the first steps to the elevator.

As the elevator doors opened, the two women stumbled out, nearly tripping. They were entangled, arms wrapped around each other, tongues wrestling, hands exploring. They vaguely heard the doors close behind them, and Ella struggled to get her heels off. Eve had a harder time, but got them off nonetheless. "Do you want to have some fun?" She asked through their kiss, to which Ella snapped open her eyes, halting their activity. Her heartbeat was thrumming in her ears, and she brought her arms back to herself, pushing her hair behind her ears. "Are you asking what I think you're asking?" she ventured, smile growing and eyes widening. "Please tell me you're into-"

Eve extended her hand, holding a finger to the girl's lips to quiet her. "_Everything._" She winked, hand trailing down to Ella's hand, holding it, and leading her to Lucifer's bedroom. She motioned for Ella to stand in front of her, to which she obliged. Ella looked behind her shoulder to watch Eve's actions, and when the other ebony haired beauty reached to her back, the scientist raised an arm, pulling the mass of her hair over her right shoulder, freeing her back. Eve began to unzip her dress, taking her time. When the zipper was all the way down, Ella flexed her arms, moving her muscles. She started taking the dress off her arms, feeling Even begin to slide the dress down her legs. When it was off and resting at her feet, she stepped out of it, kicking it away. She then turned to face Eve, parting her black hair and letting it rest to cover her breasts. To cover the other parts of her, she wore jet panties, satin and fitting perfectly on her form.

Eve took in the sight of her, hungry eyes ravaging her body. It looked like it took a large amount of self control for her to step away, walking backwards so she could keep her sights on the partner before her. When the backs of her legs reached a dresser, she turned to open it, rummaging around before pulling something out. Ella narrowed her eyes, curious, and it wasn't until Eve was close again that she realized what it was. She lifted her chin up, brushing her hair to lay across her back. She bared herself to Eve, watching as the other woman began to apply what she had produced from the drawer. Ella gave a gasp at the coldness of the leather collar being put around her neck. She stayed still, allowing Eve to tighten it in the back. As she did this, she pressed close to the younger of the two, and Ella closed her hands around her breasts. She could not feel the presence of a bra beneath her dress, making the space between her thighs begin to come to life with desire.

She slowly and cautiously pulled the dress off of Eve while she was finishing fixing her collar. It was a black leather, seemingly matched with her hair and dark eyes. There were diamond studs adorned into it, and Ella had no doubt in the world that they were the real, genuine deal. Knowing Lucifer and his seemingly endless supply of riches and priceless artifacts, the thought of wearing this collar worth more than her entire life, excited her. While she waited for Eve to finish so she could take the dress off the rest of the way, she reached up to feel the collar. She stopped, hope lighting her eyes when she felt what she imagined was a loop, one that could mean a lead could be attached. She spent most of her time being the cheery, happy go lucky woman that everyone knew in the precinct. It gave her an imaginary set of shackles, afraid that if anyone found out about the life she liked to lead in the bedroom, that she would be mocked. But here in Lux tonight, she did not have a care in the world. When Eve kissed her, it lit up her world. It scared her, knowing that Detective Decker was just a few feet away from them. She did not mind if Lucifer knew her secret, that she was into girls as well, but would have the worry if Decker would resent her later for this reveal.

Lost in her thoughts, she tried pushing the worry away, and was able to do so when Eve gave one tug on the collar, ensuring it was on correctly. "How tight do you want it, dear?" She asked, pressing on Ella's shoulders until she sat on the bed. Eve straddled her, head tilted back and taking the dress off her arms. The rest of it was already unzipped, thanks to Ella's dexterous hands, and she set it to the floor. Ella's eyes looked her up and down, unashamed. She looked positively divine, Ella being blessed to be in her presence. Her body was perfect, from the hollow above her collarbones to her unmarred, smooth skin, to the graceful way she moved. She had nothing on beneath her dress, leaving Ella the only one with any clothing left on her. "Now, how can I calm you down now?" she purred, pushing Ella back gently until she was lying on her back. Eve hovered on top of her, hands braced on the bed on either side of her chest. She leaned down, pressing soft kisses to Ella's jaw. She made her way to her mouth, kissing deeper and hungrily. She occupied her hands by rubbing up and down on Ella's ribs before being more bold and cupping her breasts. Ella lifted one leg, pressing her foot against Eve's thigh and wrapping her hands around her back. Her fingers were pressed into her skin, enough to leave the skin beneath red.

Eve slowly began to descend on Ella's body. She left her lips in favor of her chest, leaving a trail of kisses. When she moved, the skin was wet from her tongue, and the slight chill of the room made the sensitive skin break out in gooseflesh. Eve stopped for a few minutes between her breasts, hands between her partner and the sheets of the bed, pressed against her rear. Ella gave a gasp and a giggle, now moving her hands to Eve's head, slowly beginning to push her further downwards. Eve could feel the resistance, and gave a laugh herself. "In time, my pet," she responded with, taking her time getting to the sweet spot.

When Eve did get to the area of Ella's need, she lifted her head once to give a raise of her eyebrows to ensure consent. Ella nodded as her body gave a shiver of lust. When she felt Eve's hair along her skin as the woman bent her head down and slid off her panties, Ella laid her own head down on the bed, wrapping her hands in Eve's hair. Eve wasted no time in pleasuring her partner, giving her entrance one kiss before expertly extending her tongue. Ella breathed through shuddery gasps, the fingers in Eve's hair now gripping. Her back arched, leaving a few inches between it and the sheets. Eve smiled through her task, and soon switched from her tongue to her fingers, eliciting the same response from her partner.

Ella's hips involuntarily moved into a rhythm with Eve, who slowly added another finger, then another. It was only when she saw the sweat breaking out on Ella's overheated body that she began to slow down. When she did, Ella fought the urge to replace her fingers with her own, and was left lying spent and smiling, euphoric in every sense of the word. "What, not up for second rounds?" she jabbed from her position when she saw Eve standing up, hands on her hips. The biblical figure simply shook her head. "I am, but I hope you are, too." Eve raised an eyebrow in curiosity. Eve sat down next to her, bare hip pressed to bare hip. She leaned over, leaving Ella to marvel in the expanse of limber body. She sat up and reached a hand out, simply stroking her side and, when Eve sat back straight, stroking her thigh. While Eve was busy with more leather in her hand, Ella reached her hand between Eve's thighs, playing with her until she was done with the new strap of leather.

With a snap of said leather, it startled Ella and she gave her attention to it. Eve grinned as she held it up, and Ella matched her excitement and lust when she realized what it was. She turned to fully face Eve, extending her legs to sit in her partner's lap. She gave a slight shimmy of her shoulders and a shake of her hair as she sat erect and leaned her head back. She had given Eve the best access to her throat, entrusting her with her safety. Eve attached a leather leash to the loophole in the center of the collar, then wrapped the handle at the end of it around her fist. She gave one yank of it to make sure it was in place, knowing it was right when Ella was lurched forward with a gasp. Her hand raised to her throat out of habit, but soon lowered it. With a grin, she tucked her legs under her, sitting on her knees and placing her hands in her lap. "I'll behave," she teased with a smirk. Eve gave another tug of the leash, this time harder and without release. Ella gave a strained breath, looking up despite the fact she was hunched over. "Harder," she wheezed, thrill clear on her features. Eve pulled her leash tighter until Ella's face was pressed to her ample bosom, letting the young girl enjoy the feeling. Eve placed the hand without the leash to pet Ella's head, giving the shiny, silky, ebony locks gentle strokes. "Good girl."


End file.
